


in the middle of the night

by commonbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Getting Together, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonbay/pseuds/commonbay
Summary: Lena sleeps over at Kara's apartment and wakes up in the middle of the night.





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatsSoRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsSoRavenclaw/gifts).



> First time posting on AO3. This is just pure smut.

**_11:53_ **

 

Lena squints at the harsh glow of her phone and takes a moment to adjust the brightness before putting it down on the bedside table. It takes her another moment to remember where she is.

 

In Kara’s apartment.

 

In Kara’s bedroom.

 

In Kara’s bed.

 

In Kara’s arms.

 

That last one’s new.

 

Actually, most of it is new.

 

Lena’s still not sure how Kara convinced her to sleepover, and yet she’s tucked comfortably in Kara’s bed, beneath a warm blanket, and secure in Kara’s embrace. Lena almost laughs when she thinks of how much safer she feels being held by Kara as opposed to Supergirl—and it’s ridiculous considering they’re the same person—but she does and she feels…

 

Happy.   
  


Even though she woke up in the middle of the night, it’s so much better than how she usually wakes when she’s alone in her own bed. There’s no cold sweat prickling her back or the lingering fear from the nightmare that her brother escaped and made his way to her apartment.

 

She wonders what woke her and thinks maybe it’s the white noise National City brings to the silence of Kara’s apartment that never quite reaches her high rise. Or maybe it’s the strong beat of Kara’s heart against her shoulder blade. Or maybe it’s the way Kara’s hips grind against her ass.

 

Oh.

 

Lena feels the heat rise to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She tries to stay still. Kara’s probably trying to readjust her position since Lena has been wiggling about for the past few minutes. But Kara doesn’t stop and Lena’s sure that she won’t be able to go back to sleep anytime soon with the discomfort between her legs. Lena squeezes her thighs together, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough when it comes to Kara.

 

Her hand slips down into her shorts. She presses two fingers gently over her entrance, gathers moisture before she moves up to touch her clit. Lena begins to circle the nub and matches the rhythm to Kara’s grinding. She tries so hard not to think of the woman beside her. This is just a means to an end: her body wants pleasure and she just needs to give it enough so she can last through the night. Lena wants to roll her hips against her moving hand to get closer to her goal, but it would be a risk. If Kara were to wake up and find Lena doing this…

 

“Lena?”

 

Her fingers stop immediately. As a CEO, Lena takes pride in her ability to keep calm in stressful situations. Yet every bit of that ability just jumped out the window, leaving Lena to deal with this.

 

Well, at least Kara’s stopped humping her ass.

 

“Lena?” Kara’s breath glides over Lena’s ear and across her cheek.

 

Maybe if she stays quiet for long enough, Kara would go right back to sleep.

 

“Your heartbeat’s really fast, you know.”

 

Damn.

 

Lena tries to take her hand out of her shorts discreetly. But Kara’s hand settles over it and Lena’s heart jumps to her throat.

 

“Can I help?”

 

It might be a dream, Lena thinks. She didn’t really wake up and this is just a dream.

 

“Can I touch you?” Kara’s lips brush against the shell of Lena’s ear. It's the gentleness of Kara’s voice and the soothing feeling of her touch that tells Lena this isn't a dream and it's real and Kara wants her.

 

She probably won’t have a chance like this again.

 

“...Yes.”

 

Suddenly they’re moving together and shifting to reposition themselves. They shove the blanket down and off of them. Kara straddles Lena’s hips. Her hands rest on Lena’s sides and slowly drift up, fingers slipping beneath the threadbare shirt Lena’s wearing. The featherlight touches move along Lena’s ribs. When Kara’s touch brushes beneath her breasts, Lena feels like she could come.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Lena doesn’t trust herself to answer. She nods eagerly and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, quickly pulling her down for a kiss.

 

She’d be hard pressed to say she hasn’t fantasized about kissing Kara—and maybe doing other things—but everything she’s ever imagined pales in comparison to the actual thing. Lena never took into account how even the smallest gestures would have so much power behind them. Every push and every tug of Kara’s lips is a reminder that this woman on top of Lena is also Supergirl.

 

And yet it’s all so tender and careful like Kara’s afraid that if she does a little too much, she would hurt Lena. Kara probably can, but Lena doesn’t mind.

 

So she takes one of Kara’s hands and guides it down to the hem of her shorts. It doesn’t take long to feel the fabric get dragged down and Lena can sense how eager Kara is.

 

It’s cute.

 

And exciting, of course.

 

But still very cute.

 

They manage to get Lena’s shorts and underwear off, with Kara pausing for a second to admire the black lace hugging Lena’s curves before pulling it down Lena’s legs. The way Kara bit her lip and stared down at the fabric gives Lena the boost of confidence she needs to kick the lace away. She stretches her legs apart for Kara to see just how turned on Lena is. She barely has time to spread herself open before Kara’s lips are on hers again and she feels unfamiliar fingers teasing her entrance. Lena moans into Kara’s mouth, and Kara’s finger enters her.

 

Lena’s so worked up and so desperate and so so very into Kara, it’s almost embarrassing just how close she is to her orgasm.

 

It won’t take much more, really.

 

Kara starts sucking marks into her neck and pushes another finger inside, and Lena’s gone.

 

Her hands tangle into Kara’s blonde curls and she grips them hard. Even with the knowledge that Kara’s Supergirl, Lena worries it’s too much. But Kara’s fingers move faster and her lips suck harder. With all the sensations, Lena can’t stop the sound of pleasure from escaping her mouth. Lena shudders a bit when Kara pulls her fingers out and watches with half-lidded eyes as she licks the slick off her hands.

 

“Was that okay?” Kara asks, her voice a low whisper. She lowers herself over Lena until their foreheads touch.

 

“Yes.” Lena’s breathless and feels so sated.

 

“Do you want to do it again?”

 

Lena looks into Kara’s eyes. She sees fear, uncertainty, and vulnerability. She tilts her head and kisses Kara to soothe her. And it works.

 

Kara grins a bit and pulls away again. She tugs her shirt over her head and tosses it to the side. Her pants and underwear come off soon after. Lena pulls her own shirt off and they meet again in a kiss. Lena sits up, allows Kara continue to straddle her, and begins to pepper kisses down the Kryptonian’s body. She doesn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around a nipple and flicks the hardened nub with her tongue. She feels Kara’s hands on her back, pulling her closer.

 

Lena continues to suck on Kara’s skin. She wants to remember this because even if it’s not a dream—even if it’s real—there’s no guarantee Kara would want to do this again. Because Kara’s the sun and Lena can barely step out of the shadow of her family name. So she commits it all to memory.

 

The smell of their combined sweat and arousal in the air.

 

The sound of Kara whimpering and Lena’s name spilling from her lips.

 

The taste of her soft breasts.

 

The feel of firm muscles quivering beneath warm skin.

 

And the look of pleasure on Kara’s face.

 

Kara urges Lena closer and whispers of  _ please _ and  _ more _ punctuating every nip of Lena’s teeth and lick of her tongue. All of it makes Lena suck Kara’s skin harder. She knows Kara won’t mark but that doesn’t stop her from trying. Besides, it seems her efforts still have an effect on Kara. Lena feels so much wetness on her thigh and Kara grows more and more desperate to rub against her.

 

It takes Lena some amount of effort, but she manages to pull back and put space between her and Kara. The pout that appears on Kara’s face compels Lena to lean in and give Kara a chaste kiss to soothe her.   
  


“What do you want to do, Kara?” Lena asks as she cups Kara’s face and rubs the pad of her thumb along Kara’s cheek. Even in the dim light of the apartment, Lena can see the blush on Kara’s face.

 

Kara bites her lip and looks away. “I've never done this before.” She ducks her head and nuzzles into Lena’s neck. Lena can’t help but grin at how adorable Kara can be even when they’re both naked and aroused. She kisses Kara’s head and strokes her hair.

 

“This is my first time with a woman,” Kara mutters against Lena.

 

“Oh.”

 

“But I want this. And I’ve been thinking about this.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.” Lena gently pushes against Kara’s shoulder to make her lean back. Kara does, reluctantly, but soon Lena sees her face again and reassures her with a smile. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Kara bites her lip and looks down between them. “There's something I've been curious about. Can...can we try it?”

 

Lena nods, curious as to what Kara could possibly have in mind. She forgets how to breathe for a second when Kara rearranges their positions, making Lena lie back down and spreads her legs then proceeds to place her pussy over Lena’s.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I saw it on the internet once. When I was...” Kara clears her throat. “Researching.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Should I—”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara starts moving. Lena feels so wet with their combined heat and she can't stop her moans every time Kara grinds into her. Their movements get faster and messier. Feeling Kara’s clit slide against hers and Kara’s warmth dripping into her entrance brings Lena to another climax.

 

“Lena…”

 

Kara’s close, and Lena’s desperate to watch her come, but she feels too sensitive for direct contact now. She touches Kara’s arm tenderly and melts at how Kara immediately stops and looks at her with so much care and concern.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

The worry in Kara’s voice is so apparent, Lena wonders how much Kara has to control herself when she handles humans. But Lena knows Kara’s gentleness and trusts her completely. She shakes her head and takes Kara’s hand, kisses it, and smiles.

 

“No, you didn’t,” she assures her. “I just get really sensitive after coming like that.”

 

Kara looks pleased—Lena would even dare say smug—and tries to move away. But Lena keeps a firm grip on her hand and tugs her close. She motions for Kara to move up some more.

 

After Kara’s admittance earlier, Lena thinks she would be eager but still a bit timid when it comes to sex with a woman. But that thought turns upside down when Kara rubs herself all over Lena’s body as she moves. She leaves a trail of moisture over Lena’s stomach, on her breasts, and finally along Lena’s chin before hovering over Lena’s face. Neither of them say anything as Kara lowers herself and Lena meets her with her tongue.

 

The taste of Kara’s arousal catches Lena off guard but it’s a pleasant surprise. It’s not quite what she expected, but maybe she should’ve known better since Kara’s not actually from this planet. It might just be her new favorite flavor.

 

She savors every drop as Kara fucks her mouth. The room is filled with obscene sounds: Kara’s sinful moans, the stressed creak of the bed, and the slick strokes of her tongue around Kara’s clit. Lena tries moving her tongue in circles, lines, shapes, and letters and quickly discovers which ones make Kara moan louder, move faster, grow wetter. Soon she learns what it’s like to tip Kara into her orgasm. Strong thighs quiver beside her head, a throaty moan echoes above, and she tastes so much of Kara.

 

After Kara’s hips slow down, she shifts to lie down beside Lena.

 

“That was amazing,” she says, voice hoarse.

 

Lena hums. “It was.”

 

Kara turns to the side and faces Lena. “Are we okay?”

 

Lena turns to face her. “Of course, Kara.” They lie gazing at each other in silence with their faces softly illuminated by the buildings across the bedroom window.

 

Lena’s close to drifting back asleep when she feels Kara get up from bed.

 

“Kara?” Lena moves to rise but she feels Kara’s soothing touch on her shoulder.

 

“Don’t get up,” she hears Kara say. “I’m just getting the blanket.”

 

Lena nods sleepily and soon she feels the cozy fabric drape over her naked body and Kara’s weight dipping the mattress next to her.

 

“Lena?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are we… I mean… I'd like to call you my girlfriend.”

 

Lena smiles, eyes still closed, but she’s confident that Kara already has her answer judging from the rush of her pulse.

 

“I'd like that very much,” she whispers.

 

She feels Kara wiggle towards her. She smells Kara’s shampoo and feels silky hair tickling her chin. Kara’s strong back presses into her front and Lena wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

 

Lena falls asleep soon after she places a kiss into the back of Kara's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Please leave a comment!


End file.
